I'll Be Missing You
by michelleklainequeen
Summary: Tragedy strikes Kurt and Blaine on their night out. I suck at summaries but the story is good. Warnings: Character Death


_**A/N: **Okay, so this is my fic that I've actually published so yay! It's just a little one-shot I wrote a while ago. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the characters (although I wish I did)_

_Warnings: Character Death _

* * *

**I'll Be Missing You**

Blaine Anderson sat down in the dreary, pallid waiting room by himself feeling completely numb. His tan hands looked pale in the poor lighting of the sombre room and the cut on his forearm stuck out even more. He ran his shaking fingers through his dark, curly hair and took an uneven breath. _This couldn't be happening, _Blaine thought to himself, _It just _couldn't _be._ Blaine quietly got to his feet and walked down the long hallway to Kurt's room. He stopped outside and he could hear the soft, sorrowful sobs of Carole, Burt and Finn coming from inside. The sound made his stomach churn and his heart ache. He took a deep, shuddering breath, closed his bloodshot, hazel eyes for a moment and turned the door knob slowly.

"_Blaine," Kurt whined playfully from the passenger seat, "Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see," Blaine replied playfully as Kurt pouted at him, "You'll just have to be patient."_

"_I can't be patient," Kurt huffed as he crossed his arms, "It's physically impossible."_

"_You're so adorable when you're pretending to be angry," Blaine chuckled softly as Kurt stuck his tongue out at him._

_They drove down the highway quietly as the sound of the radio filled the car. The song that was playing was one of Blaine's favourites; 'Candles' by Hey Monday. It was one of his favourites because it was the song that he and Kurt sang for Regionals nearly a year ago. Blaine smiled to himself as he remembered how nervous and adorable Kurt looked before he went on stage. Blaine looked over at Kurt and they shared a knowing look. _

Lost sight

Couldn't see

When it was you and me

_Blaine reached over and placed his hand on Kurt's as they listened to the song in silence. Blaine could feel the smooth, cool metal of Kurt's engagement ring underneath his fingertips and it made him smile._

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

I'm beginning to see the light

_Kurt smiled lovingly at his fiancé and sighed contently. They had been together for five years and they couldn't be happier._

"_I love you," Kurt whispered softly._

"_I love you too," Blaine said quietly as he looked into Kurt's beautiful, glasz eyes._

Blow the candles out

Looks like a solo tonight

But I think I'll be alright...

_Neither of them saw the speeding, black truck run straight through a red light._

Blaine held his breath as he walked into the sterile, white room. Finn was sitting with his head in his hands in the far corner of the room while Carole stood next to him, one hand on his broad shoulder and the other was placed over her mouth as silent tears slid down her cheek. Burt was standing closest to the hospital bed looking exhausted and lost. Blaine looked at him for a moment before he turned his head to the pale, almost lifeless figure that occupied the bed. Kurt. Blaine stood frozen on the spot as he watched Kurt. He hadn't seen him since the doctors wheeled him off hours ago and now he could see the extent of the damage done to his fragile fiancé. Kurt's angelic face was littered with cuts and bruises and it looked even paler than normal. A big, purple bruise was forming on his forehead just above his perfectly sculptured right eyebrow. His pale pink lips were parted slightly and on his bottom lip was a deep, red cut. His right arm was in a cast and his left arm rested peacefully by his side. His chest rose and fell steadily as the heart monitor next to his bed beeped tediously.

"What if he doesn't wake up?" Finn asked suddenly as he lifted his head.

Everyone was silent for a moment and Blaine tried not to think about Finn's question. Finn's dark, bloodshot eyes looked from Carole to Burt and back to Carole as he waited for one of his parents to answer.

"He's a fighter," Burt said harshly, "He'll wake up."

Blaine decided to give Kurt's family some time alone with their son so he silently left the room and leaned against the cool, grey wall outside. He closed his tired eyes and sighed audibly as he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers. He felt so hopeless and lost without Kurt and he wished he could help him. If only they had left a few minutes earlier or later then Kurt wouldn't be here, lying in a hospital bed close to death. Kurt didn't even want to go out tonight, he wanted to just have a simple night at home together but Blaine had insisted that they go out because it was their anniversary. Tears had started to fall down Blaine's cheeks now but he didn't care because he was so angry at himself for making Kurt go out instead of having a quiet night at home. He turned to face the wall and hit it angrily. He continued to hit the wall harder and harder for a few minutes as he tried to calm himself down and was surprised that it didn't break. He finally pulled himself together and rested his forehead against the sturdy, grey wall. He stood there for a few more minutes until he heard a door creak open and Finn, Carole and Burt filed slowly out. They walked past Blaine silently not even acknowledging him as they made their way to the front doors of the hospital. Blaine watched them walk outside and sincerely hoped they didn't blame him for the accident. He wiped the tears off his face as he turned towards Kurt's door again. He walked inside quietly and made his way over to his lover's side. He sat down on the cushioned chair next to Kurt's bed and reached out to touch Kurt's warm, soft hand. Blaine had a lot that he wanted to say to Kurt just in case he didn't wake up but he didn't know where to begin so he sat for a moment and just watched as Kurt's chest continued to rise and fall, rise and fall in a sort of soothing way. _Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall..._

_Blaine didn't know where he was or how he got there. He didn't know why his head hurt so much or why his arm was cut open and bleeding. All he knew was that he had to find Kurt. He looked around frantically at the two mangled vehicles that were in front of him and rushed over to the passenger side of his red jeep that was now upside down._

"_Kurt!" Blaine cried as he fell to his knees next to the upturned vehicle._

_Kurt's eyes were half closed and his arms hung lifelessly above his head. Blood was dripping down his face onto the roof of the car and Blaine felt like he was going to be sick. He stood up and walked away from the car as he searched feverishly through his pockets for his cell phone but couldn't find it anywhere._

"_Help!" He yelled desperately into the night, "Someone call 911!"_

_Suddenly a distressed, old man stumbled out from the now mangled, black truck and hurried over to Blaine's upturned car. He looked dazed and confused as he crouched down and saw Kurt._

"_Call an ambulance!" Blaine yelled impatiently._

_The old man took out his cell phone and shakily dialled 911. He paced around as he made the call and Blaine hurried back over to Kurt's side._

"_Kurt," Blaine breathed as he brushed a stray strand of hair out of the pale boy's face, "Stay with me Kurt. Please. Please stay with me."_

"_Blaine-" Kurt mumbled quietly as he tried to open his eyes, "Blaine."_

"_Shh, it's okay," Blaine murmured quietly, "I'm here."_

_Blaine stayed next to Kurt for what felt like hours before he finally heard sirens. The paramedics carefully pulled Kurt out of the car and loaded him into the ambulance. Blaine followed them and sat in the corner where he wouldn't get in the way of the paramedics. When they finally got to the hospital Kurt was promptly wheeled off through the hospital doors and out of sight. Blaine hurried inside and watched as his fiancé was wheeled into a room at the end of a long hallway. Unsure of what to do with himself Blaine reluctantly took a seat in the waiting room. A small, blonde girl with bright blue eyes and her mother were also in the waiting room. The older woman's light brown hair hung carelessly over her face as she flicked through an old Vogue magazine impatiently. The little girl was sitting next to her preoccupied mother swinging her short legs back and forth as she stared at Blaine curiously. Blaine smiled at her and she shyly smiled back as she reached over to the seat next to her and picked up a small flower, She quietly got to her feet, walked over to Blaine's seat and timidly offered him the flower. Blaine grinned at her and gently took the flower from her small hand._

"_Thank you," he said quietly as she smiled sweetly and returned to her seat._

_Blaine fiddled with the flower absent-mindedly as he silently prayed for Kurt. He didn't know what he'd do if Kurt didn't make it, they had been together for so long. He loved Kurt more than anything in the entire world, even more than life itself. He just hoped that Kurt was strong enough to get through this._

"Kurt," Blaine began after a few minutes of silence, "I know I always used to tell you to have courage and to be strong but the truth is you've always had courage. You have a lot more courage than I ever did. You are the strongest, bravest person that I have ever met and I don't know what I'd do if- if"

Blaine couldn't finish the sentence because it made his heart ache too much.

"Do you remember the first day we met? You tapped me on the shoulder and when I turned around I saw this... beautiful, shy, completely out-of-place boy," Blaine chuckled softly as a tear slid down his cheek, "Then I grabbed your hand and you looked completely... shocked and we ran down the hallway together. That's the day that changed my life forever. You changed my life forever and I'm grateful every single day that I'm the one that you tapped on the shoulder."

Blaine lightly ran his thumb up and down Kurt's hand as he tried to stop himself form crying. He took a few deep breaths before he continued.

"We've been through so much together and we've had to deal with people hating us and people trying to break us up but we always get through it," Blaine said, "Which is why I know we can get through this. You're strong enough to get through this, Kurt. I know you've been through a lot... _we've _been through a lot together and it's been _so _hard but as long as we stick together I just know that we can make it."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and pressed a chaste kiss to Kurt's dry, cut lips. Blaine pulled away and looked at Kurt silently begging him to wake up. Suddenly Kurt stirred a little and his eyes slowly opened.

"Bl-Blaine?" Kurt said drowsily as he tried to look around.

Blaine's eyes widened in shock and happiness as he got to his feet and called for a nurse. A few seconds later a distracted looking nurse walked in and noticed that Kurt was awake. She called out to the doctor and a few seconds later a tall, middle-aged man hurried into the room followed by Burt, Carole and Finn. Blaine stood in the corner so that the doctor could get to Kurt and he hardly heard anything that they were saying because he was so happy that his fiancé was awake. After a few minutes the doctor told Burt and Carole that Kurt was going to be fine and he and the nurse left the family to talk.

"What happened?" Kurt asked as he examined his broken arm.

"You were in an accident, sweetheart" Carole said solemnly, "A pretty bad one."

"Some idiotic truck driver went straight though a red light and flipped your car," Burt continued, "You broke your arm and got knocked unconscious."

"We thought you were gonna die, dude," Finn said as he patted Kurt gently on his shoulder.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked suddenly as he noticed his fiancé's absence, "Is he okay?"

Burt and Carole exchanged a sad look and Carole started crying again. Blaine looked at them clearly confused as he stepped forward. What was going on?

"I'm right here," He said loudly but no one seemed to hear him.

Carole reached out and held onto Kurt's hand softly as Burt looked for the right words to say. Blaine was completely at a loss. _Why can't they hear me? _He thought to himself. _Why can't they _see _me?_

"Kurt, honey," Carole started softly, "Blaine- Blaine didn't make it."

Kurt looked from Carole to his dad disbelievingly as he tried to comprehend what she had said.

"You're joking," he said firmly, "Blaine can't be dead."

"I'm so sorry, honey," Carole said between sobs, "He died before the doctors got there."

As all of this was going on Blaine was standing in front of Kurt's bed in complete shock and denial. How could he be dead? He'd been talking to Kurt ever since he got here and people had seen him before, hadn't they? Blaine thought back over the past few hours and realised that only one person had actually acknowledged him and that was the little girl that gave him the flower. Everyone else had ignored him or walked straight past him without a second glance.

"I'm so sorry kiddo," Burt said sadly as he reached out to touch Kurt's arm, "He's gone."

That night Kurt cried himself to sleep and the next night and the next night. In fact, he cried himself to sleep for months after Blaine's death. He never really got over it. When Kurt was finally released from hospital he had Blaine's funeral to deal with but his friends and family were there to help with all the planning and expenses. Kurt was glad to have his friends and family around to help him and to be with him. Kurt knew that his heart needed time to heal but he hoped that one day he would find someone as kind and devoted as Blaine was that he could grow old with.

A few years later Kurt and his husband, Kyle, were walking through an old cemetery with their six year old daughter holding onto her daddies for dear life.

"Daddy, why are we here?" Skye asked worriedly.

"We're here to visit your grandmother, Skysie," Kyle explained softly, "Because it's been exactly two years now since she passed away."

"Oh," Skye said feeling a little more at ease, "Okay then."

Kurt squeezed his daughter's hand and smiled tenderly at his husband. Kyle smiled back lovingly at Kurt as they made their way through the beautiful, old cemetery. Suddenly Kurt saw something that made him stop.

"You two go on ahead," He said as he let go of Skye's hand, "I'll catch up."

"Okay," Kyle said as he and Skye continued on through the cemetery.

Kurt walked over to the tombstone that had caught his eye and smiled fondly as a tear rolled down his pale cheek. The tombstone was old and worn and it read:

_Blaine Christopher Anderson_

_1994 - 2016_

_Loving, Devoted and Compassionate_

_Never let anyone stand in the way of your dreams_

Kurt kneeled down in front of the tombstone and touched it lightly with his fingertips. A silent, unseen figure stood behind him and smiled.

"I'll never forget you," Kurt whispered softly as he wiped away a tear.

Kurt made his way over to his husband and daughter and Skye jumped into his arms and giggled loudly as her daddy spun her around. Kurt looked over at Blaine's tombstone one last time and he could've sworn he saw a flash of dark, curly hair.

"I'll never forget you either," Blaine whispered as he watched Kurt, Skye and Kyle walk hand-in-hand towards the exit, "But I'm glad you moved on."


End file.
